


Renewed Faith

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Graphic Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Upon Voldemort’s defeat, Harry and Severus renew their claims on each other as they prepare to face the rest of the Wizarding World.  Harry remembers what brought them to this point.





	

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

The brilliant flash of green light rivalled the wild, intense green of Harry's eyes. He watched as Voldemort fell, finally dead. He barely registered as he was gripped around the waist and Apparated away from the ensuing battle between the remaining Death Eaters and the Aurors.

He would have fallen if he hadn't been held tightly as they dropped into their bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

"Severus?" Harry whimpered.

"You're safe, Harry," Severus murmured into his hair. "It's over. You did it."

Harry's knees buckled and Severus lifted Harry in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

He was seated on the side of the bath, and Harry watched numbly as Severus adjusted the taps, filling the tub with hot water. He stared blankly as Severus quickly stripped out of his grimy clothes. Harry cooperated as his own bloody, dirty clothing was removed without fanfare.

There was something extremely surreal about preparing to take a bath just minutes after defeating the Dark Lord of their time, and Harry couldn't quite wrap his mind around everything that had happened. He simply followed Severus' lead, much as he had been doing for months now. Until this moment, though, he'd never been a mindless follower.

Harry's thoughts wandered disjointedly as he was gently placed in the tub, the hot water soothing his overworked muscles. It had been a tension filled day, and events had been building up to this day for a long, long time.

They'd been in hiding for months really, only meeting as they could. Often their connections were only coded messages revealing vital information. Everyone believed that Grimmauld Place had been deserted, but Dumbledore had foreseen the need for a place where Harry and Severus could meet. The wards had been changed before Dumbledore's death, allowing only Harry and Severus access to the old house.

Their early meetings had not exactly gone smoothly. Harry snorted softly as he thought back to those heated arguments. It was a wonder that they hadn't killed each other during the first month.

Severus paused in his washing of Harry's chest and Harry lifted his head to see Severus' questioning gaze. Harry smiled slightly. "Just thinking about some of the fights we had over the summer."

Severus smirked at him and Harry wondered at his mental strength. Everything about Severus practically shouted _normal_ to Harry, something he desperately needed when he was feeling so out of sorts. "What about all of the fights since the summer?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose you did threaten to kill me in our argument just yesterday, but it doesn't seem to hold the same threat anymore."

Severus nodded his head once in acknowledgement and resumed running the soapy cloth over Harry's torso.

Relaxing against Severus' chest, Harry's thoughts continued to wander. They'd fought many bitter arguments, but somewhere along the line they'd learned to trust each other. There really hadn't been much choice. 

Severus was the link that kept Harry informed as to what Voldemort was up to. Harry was the link that was meant to actually kill Voldemort. Each of them had vital information that would eventually lead up to the battle that had just taken place.

With Dumbledore gone, and the circumstances surrounding his death, no one believed that Severus was on the side of the Light anymore. Unfortunately, events had dictated that it needed to stay that way.

Harry had learned the hard way that Severus had only killed Dumbledore per the old man's wishes. Harry snorted softly again as he thought wryly that it had been difficult to learn those facts because he'd been ruthlessly bound until he learned them. To the current day, it was the only time that Harry had seen Severus fall apart.

~*~*~ Begin Flashback ~*~*~

Harry sighed heavily, glancing around the room a final time. He still didn't exactly understand how the blood protection worked, but he'd done what Dumbledore had wanted him to. He'd spent the last couple of weeks at the Dursley's house, doing little more than think and plan.

He grudgingly admitted to himself that it had actually been time well spent. While still at Hogwarts, he had been too caught up in his anger and grief. Two weeks alone had given him the opportunity to pull himself together. He knew all too well that Dumbledore would not have wanted him to waste all his energy grieving.

Standing by the window, Harry stared blankly out at the starry sky. He understood part of what Dumbledore expected from him, but he didn't understand all of it. 

Harry had told Scrimgeour that he was Dumbledore's man through and through. He'd said it mainly to shut the man up, but there was some truth to it. Harry was angry that Dumbledore had never given him all the answers that he wanted or needed, but the old man had given him enough answers to at least have something to work with.

Dumbledore was dead, and Harry had nothing to go on but what Dumbledore had told him in the past. It felt like a huge dishonour not to have faith in the old man, and one of the things that Dumbledore had said repeatedly was that Snape could be trusted. 

Whether or not he could truly trust Snape was probably the biggest question Harry had. Well, it ranked right up there, anyway. Given some time for rational thought, Harry realized that evidence pointed to Snape essentially being Dumbledore's right hand man. If Snape could be trusted, then he likely had a lot of information that could help Harry. Merlin knew that Harry could use every bit of help he could get.

Could Snape really be the right hand man for the two opposing greatest wizards of their time? It seemed impossible.

Harry snorted, the noise loud in the quiet room. There was no question that Snape was still on Voldemort's good side. Assuming, of course, that Voldemort _had_ a good side. Harry felt the anger rise again as he thought back to when Snape had killed Dumbledore. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself again. Getting angry still didn't get his questions answered.

He couldn't figure out if it was fortunate or unfortunate that not everything seemed to add up. Snape had just killed Dumbledore and if Snape had been perfectly loyal to Voldemort, he should've taken Harry. Harry thought back again to their confrontation on Hogwart's grounds. Snape had simply been deflecting Harry's curses and could have captured him with no problem. Given some time to think about it all a little more objectively, Harry realized this. For whatever reason, Snape hadn't taken him. He'd left Harry to go back and deal with Dumbledore's death.

So, was Dumbledore right? Harry sighed again. He really had no idea. He had so many questions and so few answers. He still had the extreme urge to track Snape down, but now the overriding emotion was a drive to get answers, not to kill the man.

For now, Harry was done with the Dursleys, in every way he could possibly be done with them. Dumbledore had made it clear that Grimmauld Place was still safe for Harry. The little test with Kreacher had helped clear that up, and Harry remembered Dumbledore mentioning it again, not long before his death.

He had already sent a letter to Ron and Hermione. They wouldn't be happy with him, considering that he'd told them that he would be going into hiding for a bit, but he wasn't thrilled with the idea of putting more people he loved into direct danger. 

Making sure that he had everything, he Apparated to Grimmauld Place. It was far from being his favourite place in the world, but it would do at the moment. Certainly it was better than the Dursleys, and with no one else around, it would provide him a safe, quiet place to work from.

Even after Dumbledore had solved the inheritance questions using Kreacher, the Order still hadn't moved back into Grimmauld Place. The house was dusty and had that unused, nasty air about it again, but Dumbledore had told Harry it was safe. Unloading his few belongings in his and Ron's old bedroom, he slipped back down to the kitchen. It was the one room of the house where all work seemed to get done.

He sure as hell wasn't expecting to be ambushed upon opening the door. Having his wand on him didn't help as a quick Expelliarmus spell had it flying away from him before he even realized that someone else was in the room.

Harry glared at the man sneering at him contemptuously. He'd had a chance to calm down and actually think during the couple weeks he'd sat at the Dursley's house, but being ambushed wasn't exactly helping Harry sort out all the questions he still had.

Why did Snape always have to do things the bloody hard way?

"Mr. Potter," Snape said in disgust. "You are no more cautious than you have ever been.”

"You! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Harry shouted. His anger ignited blazing hot almost immediately. Just seeing the man tended to do that to Harry.

Harry yelped in angry astonishment as he was quickly bound to a chair with a couple of flicks of Snape's wand. "What are you doing?" Harry shouted.

Snape ignored him, tucking his wand away and moving to the cupboards, bringing out materials to make tea.

"Unbind me!" Harry demanded, and received only a mocking glance of amusement.

Harry was absolutely positive Snape was enjoying the situation immensely. There was no Dumbledore or anyone else around to keep Snape in check. He was free to finally punish Harry however he chose. It wasn't exactly reassuring to Harry, but he was damned if he was going to be afraid of the man.

In fact, Harry was angry at the situation, he was still angry with Snape, and he had plenty of questions he wanted answered, but as he watched the man go about the mundane task of making tea, there was a part of Harry that said there was no need to actually be afraid of Snape.

As Harry watched incredulously, his mind whirled with a ton of conflicting thoughts and emotions. Ultimately, he was still coming to the same tentative conclusions. Snape was truly on the side of the Light.

How had Dumbledore phrased it? When Harry had questioned him only a month or two ago, Dumbledore had calmly stated in his vague way that the wards had been changed and Grimmauld Place would only be safe and accessible for those who would need it most. At the time, Harry had thought that meant himself, Ron, and Hermione. What did it mean, if Snape could get in?

Harry stared at the man who pulled up a chair and sat down, relaxing with his cup of tea.

"Wondering what your fate is, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Actually, no," Harry said, his voice returning and betraying not only his anger, but his confusion as well. "I'm wondering what the hell game you're playing, and I want you to release me." What he ultimately wanted to know was whether he really could trust Snape like Dumbledore had always insisted.

Snape raised an eyebrow, mocking him

"There is a reason that you are bound," Snape said coldly. "I'm sure it will shock you to find that it's not for my pleasure." Snape's gaze ran down and up Harry's bound form. "Although, I do find this distinctly satisfying."

Harry glared, angry that Snape was taking advantage, as always.

"Poor, precious Potter," Snape sneered, eyes glittering maliciously as Harry's glare intensified. "I'm sure it goes against your delicate sensibilities to be bound by the man you loathe with every fibre of your being."

Harry blinked. He _had_ hated Snape that much. Not long before, when gripped by the pain of Dumbledore's death, when he hadn't exactly been thinking clearly, he had wanted to hunt Snape down and kill him as much as he'd wanted to hunt down Voldemort. It still didn't mean he liked the situation he was currently in, but he wasn't hell bent on killing the man now. Although, he could happily change his mind again if Snape didn't unbind him anytime soon.

" _Should_ I loathe you with every fibre of my being?" Harry asked, throwing Snape's words back at him. Snape's intent stare flickered momentarily, but Harry had no idea what it meant.

"Would you believe me if I answered no?" Snape questioned coldly.

Harry studied Snape, but couldn't see any signs of warmth in the man. It wasn't that he really expected to, but he still hoped for some physical sign that Snape could be trusted. Somehow, being bound wasn't helping matters.

"Maybe," Harry finally answered warily. "But I want my questions answered."

Harry was certain he saw a flash of surprise that time, and felt a distinct sense of satisfaction.

"Why have you bound me?" Harry asked quickly. "You said there was a reason, what is it?"

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I need to ensure that you will not do anything foolish until you get your facts straight."

"Afraid I'm going to attack you?" Harry snapped.

Snape snorted, and Harry was pretty sure the man was actually amused. "No, I am afraid you will go out and get yourself killed."

Harry blinked in surprise. Did that mean Snape didn't want to see Harry dead?

"Potter, I am not pleased with the fact that I have to work with you, anymore than you will be pleased to find out that you have to work with me," Snape said in disgust. "Unfortunately, circumstances dictate that we must, or we will have no hope."

Already Harry had been confused. Snape's words simply added to the confusion and Harry wasn't sure what to think. "You _have_ to work with me?" he asked blankly.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I do not intend to let the Dark Lord win," Snape said, his tone low and dangerous. "I will do _whatever_ is necessary to see that he is defeated."

Harry shivered within his binds. "You killed Dumbledore," he whispered.

Again, something flashed briefly across Snape's features that was too swift for Harry to interpret. "It was necessary," Snape said stonily.

"I don't understand," Harry said plaintively. "How could it be necessary? He trusted you," he accused.

Snape's nostrils flared. "He trusted me to do what had to be done. Would you have been strong enough to kill him? Would you have been able to put him out of his final miseries?"

Harry felt an icy chill settle in his gut and spread outwards throughout his body. He wished that he was unbound simply so that he could wrap his arms around himself in an attempt to ward off the coldness.

"He would've died, even if you hadn't killed him," Harry said tonelessly.

Snape nodded curtly. "I do not know what the two of you did that night, but something was killing him. He had been dying for almost a year as it was, and he was weakening slowly. His body could not withstand much more."

Harry swallowed heavily, trying to force back the threatening nausea. He remembered the fear and the worry as he'd attempted to bring Dumbledore back from the cave. He remembered Dumbledore saying he needed Severus.

"Why did Dumbledore keep asking for you?" Harry whispered.

Snape looked at him sharply. "When did he ask for me?"

"He was so sick," Harry murmured. "I wanted to get him back to Hogwarts and to see Madam Pomfrey. But he only wanted you. He said you were the only one who could help him." Harry's eyes flicked back up to glare at Snape accusingly. "He said you could help him, but you killed him instead."

"He wanted me to kill him," Snape said harshly. "Even in his final moments, the old man was scheming."

"Why would he want you to kill him?" Harry asked helplessly. His emotions were in a tangle and at any given moment he was feeling extreme anger, helpless confusion, crushing grief, and overwhelming frustration. Top all of that off with the questions that kept running through his head.

"Be silent and listen, Potter," Snape commanded.

Harry nodded automatically, pleading only with his eyes for Snape to make sense of all of this for him. He listened silently as Snape slowly put the pieces together for him.

"Dumbledore seemed to know his time was short," Snape said, his voice cold. "When he came back with his arm so badly injured last summer, we were unable to heal it properly. He did not seem to be surprised."

Snape gazed unseeingly into his cup of tea. "Not long after, he called me to his office. That day, a Wizard's Oath was formed." Snape suddenly pierced Harry with a fierce expression, causing Harry to flinch. "Do you know the difference between a Wizard's Oath and an Unbreakable Vow, Potter?" he asked harshly.

Harry shook his head no, suddenly afraid to verbally speak his answer.

"They're very similar," Snape said, his voice icily cold and causing the chill gripping Harry to spread further, goose bumps breaking out on his arms. "One of the differences being that an Unbreakable Vow needs a third party to initiate the binding, but a Wizard's Oath does not."

Despite his apprehension, Harry was listening intently. He knew instinctively that this was very important, but he was still very confused as to why he was receiving the sudden lesson.

"A Wizard's Oath is also generally stronger, not that an Unbreakable Vow is not strong, but the magic of an Oath does not have the . . . waste of magical energy that a Vow has with a third party. An Oath is particularly stronger if it involves a man of such formidable magical power as Albus Dumbledore.”

Snape's glare pinned Harry again. "Another important fact is that an Oath will take precedence over a Vow."

The way the words were spoken, Harry was left with no doubts as to the importance of that information. Despite the nausea roiling in his gut and the chill pervading his body, Harry swallowed heavily even as he met Snape's gaze. Knowing he _needed_ to hear whatever else Snape had to say, didn't mean he _wanted_ to hear it. And judging by the expression on Snape's face, it wasn't pleasant news the man was about to share. 

"If anything were to happen, if he asked me to, I was to kill him," Snape said bluntly.

Suddenly, Snape angrily tossed the cup across the room, shattering it against the wall. Harry gulped, not surprised, but worried about Snape's anger. He'd seen the man close to being out of control before, but he had the uncomfortable feeling he was about the see the limits of control being crossed.

"The old fool knew! He knew what was coming. I have no idea how he knew, but he did." Snape's voice sounded furious but, breathing heavily, he visibly reigned himself in check. 

Harry was extremely thankful for Snape's restraint when Snape turned his malicious gaze back to Harry. "Part of that Wizard's Oath was to do everything I could to keep you alive and safe," Snape said viciously. "Part of it was to protect my own spy status at all costs. _You_ are the only thing that ultimately could not be risked."

Wide-eyed, Harry stared at Snape. He was getting a few questions answered, but at the same time, even more seemed to be generated. Harry didn't particularly like the crazed gleam in Snape's eyes.

"Not long after I made that fateful Oath, I was brought into an Unbreakable Vow." Snape explained to Harry about the vow that he'd made with Narcissa to help and protect Draco the best that he could. Harry listened with wide eyes as Snape described events from the previous year from his perspective. The Oath was stronger than the Vow, but in the end, Snape had kept to both. He had followed Dumbledore's wishes even as he protected Harry, Draco, and his spy status.

Snape was breathing heavily, and it was actually worrying Harry. He'd never seen the man quite this far gone before. "So, even you must see how the Oath and the Vow have played themselves out this past year," Snape said contemptuously.

Harry nodded tentatively. He did see. He still had questions, but he did see and he was even beginning to understand. Snape had taken to pacing the room, and Harry continued to watch him warily.

"I know that Dumbledore has provided you with more information about how to defeat the Dark Lord," Snape stated as a matter of fact. He pinned Harry with his glare again. "Do you know what you need to be doing now?"

"Yes," Harry answered. He did know, kind of, what he needed to do. He was still just a little unsure of where to find the remaining Horcruxes, let alone how to go about destroying them. Finding the missing locket ranked right up there in priorities.

"You need my help, Potter," Snape declared. "You were worthless when attempting to duel with me on the Hogwart's grounds. You need individual duelling instruction as well as further Occlumency training, amongst other things."

Harry's anger flared again, despite Snape's threatening fury. "Are you saying that you'll actually teach me this time?"

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Can you possibly suggest anyone else better suited to the task?"

Harry slowly shook his head. No, he honestly couldn't, despite the fact that he didn't really want to work with Snape. He thought about the Half-Blood Prince. He worked well with the Prince, even if he didn't work well with Snape. Harry gazed dazedly at Snape, desperately trying to unite those two individuals who were so separate in Harry's mind. 

Snape eyed him contemplatively. "Unfortunately, I need your help as well."

Harry stared at him. "Why would you ever need _my_ help?" he blurted out.

"I am not trusted by the Order now," Snape admitted.

Letting out a surprised, slightly hysterical, bark of laughter, Harry stared up at the man. "You killed their leader, what do you expect?"

Harry was shocked to the core when Snape slumped back into the chair he'd vacated earlier. The man looked truly shaken and Harry blinked, unable to believe that he was seeing tears form in Snape's eyes.

"Yes, I killed their leader," Snape admitted quietly. "I killed my mentor."

Snape shook his head. "I have work still to do. I am the only spy the Light side has, and yet I am the enemy of the Light side. I will continue with what I need to do, but I need you to be able to pass on the necessary information to the Order," he said quietly.

"You can claim that your connection to the Dark Lord is allowing you to see the things that I will need you to report. Hopefully the Order will be able to rally and thwart many of the Dark Lord's plans," Snape said. "It will have to be enough."

Harry couldn't believe how beaten Snape sounded. Snape's anger, Harry understood. This dejected, mournful attitude Snape suddenly was portraying, Harry didn't understand and he was having trouble believing it was even happening, despite the fact that it was occurring before his very eyes.

Harry watched as Snape slowly broke down before him. He was reminded of when he'd witnessed Malfoy crying in the girl's bathroom back at Hogwarts. Harry had never believed either Malfoy or Snape of having enough feelings to even be able to do something as human as crying.

He watched dumbfounded as Snape rose suddenly and stumbled from the room. It took Harry several minutes to even remember that he was still bound to the damned kitchen chair. Glancing back at the empty doorway, he was pretty sure that Snape had forgotten as well.

Two hours later, Harry was ready to believe that Snape had remembered. Not only that, he was ready to believe that Snape had known _exactly_ what he was doing leaving Harry bound like that.

Harry had been left with only his swirling thoughts, no distractions of any other kind. At first, Harry wanted to convince himself that Snape was simply a consummate actor and habitual liar. The man _had_ to be, to be a spy for so many years.

There was no question in Harry's mind that whichever side Snape was on, he was a bastard either way. He felt oddly reassured by that fact. Binding Harry to the bloody chair left no actual clues to Snape's loyalty. That was just Snape.

Snape breaking down in tears, though . . . that was another matter entirely. Was it just a ploy to play on Harry's sympathies? Harry agonized over that question alone for at least thirty minutes. It was throwing him off a bit, because Snape had still willingly met Harry's gaze. He hadn't turned away as if he was trying to hide anything.

In fact, Harry felt a chill travel down his spine as he remembered the raw agony expressed in those onyx depths. Harry could very well be mistaken, and he wasn't sure if he was willing to stake his life on it or not, but he felt fairly certain that had been the only time Snape had allowed himself to grieve Dumbledore's death.

Harry felt floored by the fact that Snape had chosen to share that bit of mourning with him, Harry Potter. Harry didn't doubt that even if it was honest grief, there had been a bit of Slytherin manipulation as to when he'd chosen to let it come to the surface.

Shaking his head, Harry tried to make sense of everything. Snape could still be playing him. It was easily possible. It just didn't quite add up if that was the case, though. 

Three hours after being left in the kitchen, Harry sat there, still unable to move and highly irritated with that fact, but he'd learned a lot and come to a few tentative conclusions. Some of what he'd heard had been shocking, some of it he had suspected, and all of it seemed to have the ring of truth.

It would seem Severus Snape was a man with a heart after all.

~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~

Harry shifted in the bath until he could place a kiss on Severus' chest over the man's heart. Severus didn't question him, but simply began washing Harry's back. Harry barely registered the soothing motions, still somewhat lost in his thoughts.

Neither had spoken when Severus returned several hours later and released Harry. Severus had returned to the cold, controlled persona. They had studied each other warily as Severus released Harry from his bonds. Harry chose not to say anything, though. His mind had been whirling for hours, and he still wasn't exactly happy at being bound for all that time. However, Harry understood that Severus had needed that time to collect himself, and Harry had needed that time to process everything he'd learned. Snape had left him bound as a bit of insurance that Harry didn't bolt before he'd had a chance to process the current situation they were in.

The next day, they tentatively began working through all the information that they each had that would help bring down Voldemort. The somewhat unwilling truce was in place.

For months they worked towards finding the Horcruxes and destroying them one by one. Severus passed on information that Harry then passed on to the Order. Usually it was Remus who Harry contacted. Harry was sure that he suspected where Harry was getting the information from, but the information was always reliable so he didn't question Harry too deeply.

Then again, the few times that Remus had tried to question him, Harry had been extremely vague and tight-lipped with his answers. Harry had learned from both Severus and Dumbledore how to be suitably vague. The Order and the Aurors were left with the task of using the information to help save as many lives as they could. Harry's focus was on Voldemort himself and being able to end all of it.

He'd received another hard blow to his heart when Ginny was killed in a Death Eater raid. Harry had hidden in Grimmauld Place, unable to face anyone. Severus had found him and offered comfort that Harry never would have expected. By the time he'd been found, he'd already stormed through Grimmauld Place and taken out his rage on anything and everything in his path. It was that day that the hated portrait of Sirius' mum had finally been destroyed by Harry's wrath.

By the time Severus got there, Harry had been lying in an exhausted heap, sobbing in the middle of the wreckage left of the drawing room. Severus had carried Harry up the stairs and, with an amazing gentleness, stripped Harry down to his boxers and tucked him into bed. Harry had begged and pleaded not to be left alone. After hesitating for several long moments, Severus had shed his outer robes and lay down with him.

Harry clung to the solid warmth, breathing more easily with the silent comfort. He'd come away from that night with an even firmer resolve to destroy Voldemort and more conflicting feelings regarding Severus. Amongst other things, he couldn't understand how he could be so upset over Ginny's death, then turn around and be comforted by a man. All he knew was that it felt right somehow, and it confused him.

Over the ensuing months, they'd continued to work together and slowly resolved many of their differences. Not that they'd ever see eye to eye on everything, but now there was a deep-seated trust and respect between them to build upon.

The situation and their relationship evolved into training and strategizing by day and sex and comfort by night when they could meet. It was a stormy relationship, stressed by the extreme pressures that they were under, but it worked for them. There was never any fear of tiptoeing around their partner, and heated arguments popped up regularly. Still, they understood each other and always came together by nightfall.

Having finally found and destroyed all of the Horcruxes, save Nagini, it had come time to finally end things. Harry had had no fear of being able to destroy Nagini after killing the basilisk when he was only twelve. That in itself had been the easy part. He'd long ago retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor from Hogwarts and it had been a matter of only trying to figure out how to get to the large snake.

Voldemort had continued on with his destruction, blithely unaware that his Horcruxes were slowly being destroyed. Nagini had been saved for last, less warning for Voldemort. Severus had carefully determined Voldemort's plans, he and Harry worked out strategies, and eventually Harry notified the Order of what the plan was.

Harry had been greeted with astonishment when he called the Order and presented them with the plan, but no one questioned the young man with the hard, determined expression. 

Earlier that evening, Severus had snuck Harry into Voldemort's lair under his invisibility cloak while Order members and Aurors surrounded the building. It was scary how easy it was to sneak up behind Nagini and quietly thrust the Sword of Gryffindor through her, immediately killing her.

Abandoning the sword and quietly backing away from the ensuing chaos, Harry had tightened his grip on his wand. At that point, it had been almost a simple matter to train his wand on Voldemort, throw off his cloak and cast the final curse. Severus had whisked him out of there immediately. Now, Harry was left in a dazed shock that it was all over and had ended so . . . easily. All the months and years of torment were suddenly ended with a thrust of a sword and a single curse. It was the hardships along the way that had been so difficult.

Harry blinked, focusing on his surroundings again. Severus had drained the dirty, soapy water and refilled the tub with fresh, clean water. Lost in his thoughts, Harry barely even remembered Severus washing him, let alone getting clean himself.

Turning sideways, he leaned into Severus' chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "Severus? Is it really all over? Just like that?"

Severus' strong arms tightened around him. "Yes, Harry," he said quietly. "The Dark Lord has finally been defeated. There will be plenty of aftermath to deal with, but let's hope that many of the Death Eaters were captured tonight."

Harry shuddered. "I don't want anyone else to die," he said, voice barely audible.

Severus sighed. "We have no way of knowing at the moment."

"I shouldn't be here," Harry murmured. "Everyone probably thinks I've been captured, considering they all still think you're evil."

Severus chuckled, startling Harry. "I _am_ evil, Harry. You know this."

"You are not," Harry pouted. "Where the hell would I be if it weren't for you—let alone the rest of the Wizarding World?" He tilted his head back so that he could look at Severus.

"Are you coming with me?" Harry asked anxiously.

"In a few hours you may go back, but I don't know that it is wise for me to," Severus said, exhaling heavily.

"They have to learn what you've done," Harry snapped. "Without you, likely most of us would be dead and certainly Voldemort would be continuing his tyranny."

"It is you who killed the Dark Lord," Severus said harshly. "The Wizarding World is not going to believe that I had anything positive to contribute to his defeat."

"Well then, I'm just going to have to change their minds," Harry said angrily.

"You surely do not wish for everyone to know about us," Severus said, eyes narrowed.

Harry smirked suddenly, shifting until he was straddling Severus' hips, water splashing over the side of the tub. "Are you ashamed of me, Severus?"

"No," Severus hissed as Harry pressed against him, licking over the pulse beating at the hollow of his throat. "You know that no one will approve of our relationship. I am a Death Eater and you are the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World. They do not mix."

Harry leaned back slightly, his eyes flashing angrily. "Do you really believe that I give a fuck whether anyone approves or not? I thought you knew me better by now."

Severus stared at him intently for several long moments before gripping the back of Harry's head and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Harry welcomed the all-consuming claiming as Severus' tongue thrust into his mouth.

Throwing his head back, Severus' mouth attached itself to Harry's neck, physically marking Harry as his. "Make me feel," Harry breathed.

Harry needed Severus, just as Harry was sure Severus needed him. They needed to reclaim each other in the wake of everything that had happened. They belonged to each other and they set out to confirm that. Harry needed to get past the shocking numbness that continued to threaten to overwhelm him. Only Severus could make him feel so alive.

One long finger breached his entrance and Harry hissed at the sensation. He'd gone from mind-numbing shock to mind-numbing bliss within a few heartbeats. He needed to connect with Severus on that physical level and he needed it _now_. Harry's hands glided up Severus' sides until they gripped the broad shoulders that had carried an emotional load for so long. His fingers dug into the skin as another finger pressed inside him. The water was only providing so much in the way of lubrication, and Harry hissed at the burning sensation as a third finger pushed it's way into him, stretching him. Harry welcomed the pain along with the pleasure this time. It seemed fitting under the circumstances.

Severus' hands moved to guide Harry onto his hard length and Harry and Severus both groaned as Harry slid down onto him. Harry's grip tightened on the broad shoulders, fingernails leaving deep crescents. Severus' own hands were likely leaving finger-shaped bruises on Harry's hips as they helped guide Harry.

Neither noticed the water sloshing over the side of the tub as Harry rose and fell, the two of them easily establishing the familiar rhythm. 

"Gods, Severus, I need you," Harry moaned.

Severus groaned, eyes locked on Harry's face, intently watching the play of passion crossing Harry's features. "You're beautiful, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly even as his face twisted in pleasure from his impending orgasm. "I'm yours, Severus," he hissed, as Severus thrust his hips upwards, slamming against Harry's sweet spot.

"Mine," Severus growled low in his throat. He may be concerned about the reactions, but when all was said and done, there was no way that he was about to give up the young man who was currently trying to drive him insane with his gloriously passionate behaviour.

"Yours. Please. Severus," Harry moaned desperately. "Touch me, please."

One hand left Harry's hip to wrap long, elegant fingers around Harry's erection and squeezed. "Oh, Severus!" Harry cried out, that touch sending him over the edge. Immediately after, the pulses gripping his cock pulled Severus over the edge along with him and he bathed Harry's insides with his hot release.

Panting heavily, Harry collapsed against Severus. Eventually, they finished cleaning up and got out of the tub. Harry curled up in Severus' arms in their bed, feeling safe and secure.

~*~*~*~

"Harry," Severus said sharply. "Wake up."

"Don't wanna," Harry mumbled, trying to burrow deeper under the blankets.

"Harry," Severus' voice commanded. "Now. You need to let the Wizarding World know that you're alive."

Harry cracked his eyes open. It wasn't Severus' tone that got to him, it was the statement that brought back the memories of everything that had happened.

Turning his head, he realized that Severus was already dressed and was back to his usual imposing self. Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't even get a bloody decent wake up call?"

Severus smirked at him. "I would think that you would be happy that you will be able to have that wake up call more often now, if not today."

Harry's eyes widened as the implication of that statement hit him. "You're coming with me?" he asked hopefully.

Severus took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You do know that it will not be easy?"

Harry snorted derisively. "Yeah, because it's been so easy up until now," he said sarcastically. "Worrying about you being tortured or killed every time Voldemort called you was the easy part."

"Insolent brat," Severus said, glaring at him.

Harry shrugged as he sat up. "What's new about that?"

Severus chuckled lightly and Harry beamed to see Severus' features so relaxed. Harry couldn't resist reaching out and brushing his hand across Severus' cheek. "Severus, as much as you used to complain about everything in my life being easy, I'm not honestly sure that anything has ever been simple for me. No, it's not likely going to be easy, but I realize that and I accept that." Harry's voice softened. "It would be much more difficult if I didn't have you in my life. I don't want to have to hide from everyone any longer."

He cocked his head thoughtfully. "On the other hand, I don't have a problem with continuing to hide out here most of the time, just so we can get away from everyone. Certainly everyone is not going to be happy with us, and I like my alone time with you."

Severus nodded in acceptance. "Very well, then," he said curtly. "Hurry up and dress. I do believe that there is an Order meeting at the Weasleys we should attend."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "You've already been out, haven't you?"

Severus smirked at him, but didn't answer directly. "Get dressed, brat."

Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't get more of an answer. Although he was still tired after only a couple hours of sleep, he hurried to get dressed. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was two o'clock in the morning. Severus had allowed him to regroup a bit, but he needed to reassure everyone that was surely worried, particularly before news got out in the morning. The entire night was surreal, Harry thought, shaking his head and attempting to focus. He would need a clear head for all of the upcoming questions.

"Ready?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "As I'll ever be. Are you ready for this?"

Severus hesitated momentarily before nodding as well. "Yes, this should prove interesting."

Harry stepped over to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for Severus, stepping out into the open where everyone hated him. It would be more difficult for him than it would be for Harry. "You know I'm always here for you," Harry stated softly.

"I know," Severus answered, just before he Apparated them both to the Weasley's back yard.

Harry blinked at his surroundings. Considering that it was the middle of the night, the yard was full of people. Obviously they'd migrated outside because there were too many of them to fit in the house. Tables and chairs had been haphazardly set up everywhere.

There were shouts and screams as Harry and Severus appeared, several wands immediately drawn and pointed at them.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, hoping to keep everyone from firing any curses.

"Harry!” Hermione cried. “Are you all right?" 

"Get away from him, you bastard traitor!" Ron shouted angrily.

"They're nothing if not loyal to you," Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry smirked up at his lover. "They're not the only ones loyal to me," he said in a knowing tone.

"No, they are not," Severus said, brushing a lock of hair away from Harry's face. "But unlike them, I am not an irritating Gryffindor jumping in and accusing before knowing all the facts," he added, returning Harry's smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Severus," Harry snapped irritably. "We've got enough trouble at the moment as it is, without getting into Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalries."

In the stunned silence that exchange brought about, Remus walked up and held his hand out to Severus. "Thank you, Severus, for taking care of him," Remus said quietly.

Severus looked from Remus to Harry, showing his astonishment with both eyebrows raised.

"I told you Remus suspected," Harry told Severus gently, going up on tiptoes to kiss the shock from his lover's lips. Harry smiled. "Now shake his hand like a good gentleman."

Severus reached out almost automatically to shake Remus' hand, scowling suddenly as he realized he'd allowed Harry to dictate his actions. Harry smirked at him as Remus smiled. "It would seem that you are good for each other," Remus said in amusement.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Remus. "You approve?"

"I trust Harry and I trust you," Remus said, his voice calm and carrying his conviction. "I have suspected for a long time that you have been the one continuing to pass on information through Harry." Remus glanced at Harry with an affectionate smile. "I also began to suspect that there was a little more going on between the two of you as time has wore on."

Remus looked back at Severus and met his gaze head on. "I would approve of anyone Harry chose to be his mate. I also made the mistake once of not trusting in someone that I knew was trustworthy, despite outward appearances. I have attempted not to make that same mistake over this last year."

Severus blinked once before inclining his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

Harry stepped away from Severus only far enough to give Remus a quick hug, grateful for the man's faith and support, as well as extremely thankful Remus was still alive and a part of his life. Remus hugged him tightly in return before giving Harry a gentle nudge to return to Severus, knowing how precarious Severus' position was at the moment.

"Remus, is everyone all right?" Harry asked quietly.

"A few injuries, but otherwise everyone is fine tonight," Remus answered.

Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief and relaxed against Severus, appreciating the arms that encircled him in their strength and warmth. The news that everyone survived helped ease Harry's guilt at leaving the battle to the others as he disappeared for the few hours immediately following the death of Voldemort.

Remus stepped to the side and Harry and Severus glanced around at the surrounding crowd, all of them staring back at them in varying degrees of shock.

The next couple of hours were spent in explanations, tearful apologies, and dealing with negative reactions. At all times Harry stayed by Severus' side, refusing to be anywhere else. It wasn't an easy night, everyone's emotions running high. Voldemort had just been defeated, and then Harry turns up with Snape, who had not only been on the Light side unknowingly all this time, he was also Harry's lover.

Towards dawn, most people had drifted back to their own homes. Despite his midnight nap, Harry was exhausted. Not caring about anyone else anymore, he sat down on Severus' lap and curled up in his warm embrace.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and turned his head at the tentative sound of Hermione's voice. He offered her a weary smile. She glanced nervously at Snape before smiling hesitantly in return. "Are you really all right?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, Hermione," he answered. "I'm right where I want to be. Well, I'd rather be home in our bed at the moment, but otherwise I'm good."

Her face twisted as she opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again. Harry chuckled tiredly. "Its okay, Hermione. I know it'll take a little time for everyone to get used to us being together. A lot happened tonight for us to adjust to."

"It is a bit much to take in all at once," she admitted. Hermione gazed at the two of them, so obviously comfortable together. "Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said softly. After watching her walk away, he tilted his head back to look up at Severus. "Do you think we could get away with going home now?"

Grimmauld Place wouldn't be the first place that either of them wanted to list as home, but for now it worked. It was a place that just the two of them could go and live together peaceably—as peaceable as their lives ever were.

"I believe so," Severus said evenly. "It would be wise to get some more rest before facing the Ministry."

Harry grimaced, knowing he wouldn't be feeling up to that even if he slept for a week first. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind for the time being and focused on his lover again. He twisted a hand in Severus' hair and pulled him down for a languid kiss, enjoying the sense of belonging and completion that it brought to his heart. He sighed softly as their lips parted. 

"What was that for?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled. "You were looking far too stern and uncompromising again. Now, you look much more relaxed."

Severus closed his eyes in defeat, resting his head atop Harry's unruly hair. "You are trying to make me go soft, Mr. Potter," he said in resignation.

Harry laughed lightly. "No, just helping add more expressions to your repertoire," he said cheekily.

Severus groaned. "Let's go home, brat."

"Yes," Harry said in simple agreement. "Home."

~~Finite~~


End file.
